Self-convincing
by TheGenesis
Summary: "If the world rejects you, then reject the world." That is the conclusion that Hikigaya Hachiman arrived at after the end of a romantic comedy that was always wrong, after all. Moving along that path will only bring you pain, but is not the other option even worse? Or maybe not? With that doubt, Hachiman goes ahead, while all the other characters enjoy their happy ending. *Edited*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, here TheGenesis bringing the revised version of this fic with a reception ... educational, if we put it in beautiful words.**_

_**Well, now you should not worry, because I have an editor who knows how to do his job! Or at least better than me ... which may not be much to say.**_

_**I read at length to notice the differences between this version and mine, noting that they did have several discrepancies. I trust that now basic mistakes will not be made and that they will be minimally readable.**_

_**With that said, let's start with this.**_

_**Translation of: Autoconvencimiento.**_

_**Original Author: TheGenesis.**_

_**Editor: A Latinomerican Guy.**_

* * *

**Self-convincing**

**Chapter 1: My romantic comedy has already passed, as I implored**

Let me tell you a story.

The story of a child who was born being different.

The boy was ostracized, thanks to his "dead fish eyes" that frightened everyone around him. He was a shy and kind child, so he wasn't able to take those circumstances very well.

The boy only wanted love, but the only one who gave it to him was his sister, someone who was half bound by an unsaid law to love him. His parents were good people and loving with their children, but sadly they were involved in their work at the time, so they didn't realize the change.

The boy reached a point where he stopped deluding himself. He stopped believing in other people and decided to kept his expectations very low, so he couldn't be disappointed, the reason for all his pain.

But a certain teacher of his decided to intervene in the already established life of this boy. He forced him into a club that sought to help others, run by a girl with her own inner demons, just like him. Later, a girl who was too friendly would try to unite the three in an idyllic relationship.

Time passed, knowing and rejecting each other, until the boy was wishful, thinking that maybe he could get everything he wanted this time. He came to a certain conclusion at the time and believed that the club president could give it to him. He thought there was something between them, something that could give both of them what they craved the most.

But he was wrong.

They wanted different things and she used him to get what she wanted.

When she got it, she dismissed him as if he were a tool. After all, that was the only thing he ended up being for her.

The overly friendly girl chose to stay by the president's side, and in the end the boy was left alone again, with no one to turn to, or have a helping hand. In that time he distanced himself from his sister because of personal problems, so he couldn't count on her on anyone. His parents were never in the equation.

The world rejected the existence known as Hikigaya Hachiman.

"So... I'll reject the world..."

That was the answer he came to.

The true way.

The true ideal.

The true way to get what he wanted.

Everything was crystallized in that simple phrase.

To Hikigaya Hachiman, it meant everything.

Nobody mattered besides him.

There was no need to adjust to someone's rule or be retained.

He was the freest human being in the world.

That is something he presumes.

But...

... I wonder what the rest of the world will think of Hikigaya Hachiman's response.

One thing is for sure...

The world doesn't like to be rejected.

**[Part 1]**

Youth is a hoax: That was a teaching that I had forgotten until recently

Youth is the epitome of convenience and, if _that_ weren't enough already, it's socially validated. It doesn't matter what mistakes do you have made or how do you decide to waste your "precious time", in the end you'll be able to shield yourself with a simple phrase: "I was young", to take away the 'responsibility' of carrying your mistakes, a privilege that you'll lose later in the long run. It's the preferred way for depressed adults to remember their "golden days" to feed their own ego, as a way to run from facing the harsh reality they have, due to _those_ bad and hasty actions they did in their idealized period.

Because at the end of the day, Youth ends up being just an image that we project over the past to remember some good ones, that don't necessarily have to be. Nostalgia is toxic, without a doubt, no matter who you are. It's a fact that I can corroborate without any kind of doubt. In the end the best thing you can do for yourself, is to ignore that stupid and illusory ideal and focus on improving your present, to truly have a golden age.

Source: Me, Hikigaya Hachiman, loner to all honor.

I know it's something I've said before, but I think it's necessary to mention it here, now, when I've _finally_ turned towards the light. I'm proud to admit that now, the relationships I had doesn't mean anything to me, a fact that I'm sure the others share. So stop looking at me with that face of pity, which is unpleasant.

It would be _really_ good for you to stop worrying unnecessarily about me, Hiratsuka-sensei.

... Still, I know you won't, since you're a good person and I respect you very much for that. For that same reason, it hurts me to see you not being able to appreciate reality. Sensei, you are very wise when you want to be, but you are usually too stubborn for your own good, unable to notice the obvious. That is your great defect, just as mine is having expectations.

**¡RING~~~!**

"Okay, the class is over! Remember to bring me the personal essay about how you look yourself in the future for next week!" And with those words, Hiratsuka-sensei left with that stupidly and cool attitude. Seriously, this teacher sees too many animes and shonen mangas. If she controlled her slight obsession a bit, I honestly think that she'd have found a good boyfriend already.

... Well, she'll always have me, so I guess I can't complain! Sensei is the only one who can half tolerate me and give me the life I want, besides being desperate for a boyfriend! It's a win-win for the both of us!

For now that is a distant, although possible dream, so I'll have to focus more on my Vita-chan, which I have ignored for a while in order to prepare myself to achieve what I most desire. I must make up for our lost time at any cost!.

I get up to accommodate my things and, as always, be the last one to leave. I don't have any reason to do it now, because I accepted that I don't care about public opinion, but it's _really_ hard to get ride of old habits. It'll take me a while to adjust my routine to my new lifestyle.

After a few seconds, I finally leave the room, ignoring that pink spot that I see sideways. It seems to be talking to someone about something meaningless, as my ears could catch slightly without wanting to. I didn't give it more importance and I left, with a great desire to spend the rest of the day with my dear Vita-chan. I've recently started to play a racing game with RPG vibes and I'm lovin' it, so my goal will be to have my speed at level 14!.

I stopped for a moment to buy a can of my delicious MAXX COFEE and followed while I walked to my sacred place, namely home. Surely I must have a spooky smile on my face, judging by how the people around me seems to look at me with a top-notch repulse, but I don't give it importance as I continue. If before i was used to rejection, now I'm _immune_. I've reached the same level as Yukinoshita Haruno!.

Speaking of the devil, it seems that she's here talking to her younger sister about something that I don't care about. Now, a normal person would have tried to find another way to avoid a embarrassing scene given how was our last meeting, but I didn't care anymore and this two sisters thought the same, so I didn't give it value. I advanced at a normal pace while tasting the ambrosia brought by the gods of Valhalla. Without a doubt MAXX COFEE was the Mead that is told in the legends!.

Although I don't really care, unconsciously my old habits of observing everything the people around me did made an appearance, and I gave them a slight look. I wasn't sure what I hoped to achieve, since surely they would continue having a useless talk that had no relevance. They wouldn't even have stopped to notice my presence surely.

They had stopped talking ... and they were staring at me.

Hey, this is uncomfortable: It was what I tried to transmit mentally until I remembered that I wasn't in Academy City and I gave up. I didn't give much importance to that and went on my way, the idea was to move towards the exit that was so close to me, but to my great misfortune, a certain woman had other plans.

"Hikigaya-kun! Around here!" As a certain protagonist would say, and with whom I begin to sympathize a lot: Fukoudaa!.

I turned around slowly, knowing that I can't run away from this insistent woman, no matter how much my instincts want me to believe otherwise. I was no longer afraid of who Yukinoshita Haruno was, but who her parents were. I knew that some of her words would be enough for my head to roll on the floor. That's something I learned from the bad way, in the final moments of the great farce that was my romantic comedy.

"What do you want?" Even if it was like that, I wasn't willing to maintain a false politeness between us. Haruno wouldn't be bothered by something of such little importance, so I should get everything I can from it while I can. Behind that demon woman, Yukinoshita Yukino looked away from me for some incomprehensible reason. She probably had too much pride to look at a germ like me. After all, Yukinoshita Yukino don't care in the least, if she ever cared to begin with.

"That's cruel! Talking to a precious Onee-san that has decided to give you the honor of talking to her is something you should be grateful for!" Haruno was an annoyingly perfect woman, but I'd never deny that she looked like a beautiful woman outwardly. But her rotten interior far outweighed any kind of attraction I might feel towards her body.

"When I'd said that I wanted to receive such 'honor'? And if I ever said it when I took a very bad drug, I want to retract it." I said with the most biting and rotten tone that I could generate. Haruno is a rotten woman, and dangerous enough if you let her take the reins. The best thing you could do to face her is: Don't hesitate and maintain eye contact without wavering, something that until now only I can do.

"Hahaha! You're very interesting, Hikigaya-kun! It makes me want to keep talking to you!".

"If it's like that, then I am cursed with my '_little appreciated' _greatness..." I murmured in low voice to generate the effect of someone embittered. If Haruno wears her perfect mask, then I would also wear one. The time in which I believed that not lying to others was the way to be genuine, was over. Some time ago I understood that to achieve my dream there wasn't need to involve the others.

Only I am enough.

But going back to what isn't important, I wonder why Yukinoshita Haruno of all people has decided to speak to me, someone without value and who has nothing to do with her family. Yukinoshita Yukino was saved, just as she asked, so there is no need to continue maintaining an _illusory_ close contact. Not only it _already_ happened, but in the end the method that saved her was extremely painful, something I regret as much as I treasure it.

It was the most shameful memory of my life, but at the same time, it was the one that made me open my eyes to what I really needed to achieve my ideal dream. For that reason I can't help but feel some gratitude towards this demon and her sister, who gave me the answer I had sought so much, without even wanting to. For that other reason, I didn't intend to ignore Haruno. I feel that it's the least I can do.

But, as expected, that doesn't mean I like this. Not even in hell. I'll continue to despise Yukinoshita Haruno just because something in me tells me that I should do it. Nothing simpler than that.

Ignoring her sister who seemed uncomfortable with my disgusting presence, I decided to nip this problem from the bud and go straight to the point.

"Why do you want to talk to me, Haruno?" By the way, the reason why I'd called her by her first name isn't because of closeness, but as a way to show the lack of respect I've for her and what she represents. Haruno huffed, annoyed because I didn't let her continue with her strange game. I'm sorry, woman, but I'm not in the mood to put up with you. And I'll never be, by the way.

"Can't I have a casual chat with one of my cute kouhais?".

"Please. We both know that you'd never do that with me." I said my most honest thoughts, which I know she shares with me. It worked as expected, since I saw how Haruno's face happened to have changed to a serious one, devoid of any image that she put in front of others. This is the true Yukinoshita Haruno, a manipulative woman who isn't afraid to sacrifice others in order to get what she wants.

This woman disgusts me... but I don't hate her, because I understand that in her world, it was becoming that or being devoured. It would be stupid of me not to see something so obvious. The same can be applied to Yukinoshita Yukino, who ended up using me as a tool, so she could grow as a person and fulfill what was proposed without staining her hands. I was nothing more than a passing entertainment and a tool that lost its usefulness to these sisters. That is an undeniable truth.

A truth that I accepted as reality.

"Hikigaya-kun, does it bother you if we speak privately?" Haruno's tone implied that this was serious and that she wouldn't accept a no for an answer. It'll probably be annoying, but I'm willing to listen to this woman's request. It will be a good way to go back to using my old methods, the right ones, without needing to doubt. It is a win-win for both.

"And what about Yukinoshita-san?" I didn't resist asking, given that this _surely_ has to do with her. They probably have another problem and have decided to reuse that tool they have left forgotten. It's even funny when you don't have feelings towards that anymore.

"Don't worry about that." And without further word, Haruno grabs me by the arm and pushes me towards an unknown place that, surely, will be isolated from curious eyes. Nobody is interested in Hikigaya Hachiman, but the world doesn't stop paying attention to Yukinoshita Haruno no matter what she is willing to do. I looked at Yukinoshita Yukino's downcast face and I'm wondering why she's sweating so much in the face. And on top, it is in a large quantity! She almost seems to be crying!

**[Part 2]**

"So? What do you want with me this time?" We ended up in an area far from the crowd of teenagers who were leaving school to spend good moments in their pathetic lives of raijuus. Haruno was silent all this time, giving her a somewhat frightening aspect, which is multiplied when you were a person like me, who knows what she is capable of.

Seriously, woman, It isn't necessary so much mystery for something so obvious!.

She didn't answer me and instead stared at me steadily. It's disturbing, but I know that she does this to show her control over me, like a predator looking at it's prey, and to be more aggressive in the negotiation, even though there's nothing to negotiate. I will accept everything you ask me as long as it isn't illegal or unnecessarily complicated. I can always become Isshiki-san's dog and save the people who need it.

... Ugh. I think I let my inner Emiya Shirou out by mistake.

"Hikigaya-kun...".

"Yes?".

"...Do you still feel something for Yukino-chan?".

"Of course not.".

An expected and easily answered question. My feelings for Yukinoshita Yukino are something I left in the past with the old Hachiman, who was obsessed with the links between other people. I don't need something like that, since the _truly_ genuine can never be achieved through contact with another human being.

In short, I lost time with the Service Club.

"I see..." Haruno gave a simple answer for a vain confirmation. There was another silence between us that I didn't bother to break, since I know very well the best way to talk to Haruno. And that's simply to respond sharply and without giving more details than necessary. It's a common mistake that many commited because of her exterior charm. An error that even I committed in a certain way.

After thinking about it, Haruno continued, surely understanding that it wasn't a lie, but the pure truth.

"What about the others? Or...from me..." What a bunch of strange questions, but I suppose I must answer them, otherwise she'll never leave me alone. Yukinoshita Haruno was a woman who got what she wanted, but not in a given way, but through effort. That quality makes me respect her strength, even if it's a little bit. Haruno is perhaps the most genuine person I've met, since she isn't influenced by anyone and instead dominates the other.

I decided to assign that hesitation and that murmur about her in the question as something taken from my own mind tired of school, since there is no other possible explanation.

"The people with whom I interacted in the past no longer matter to me, including you, of course." I said what I thought was quite obvious. It's _really _strange that Yukinoshita Haruno asks me these questions, since they're common sense. Does she want to play with me, believing that I am in mourning for what I've lost? It's possible, since she might think that I was just bluffing to give the impression that Yukinoshita Yukino's rejection didn't affect me.

Well, I already have the trigger, but I still need to know the reason. Why does she pretend that she cared back there, when we both knew it was just a trick to save Yukinoshita Yukino? What objective does she have to say so illogical and unneccesary things? This is not the Yukinoshita Haruno that I know.

...

Hey, why do you suddenly look at me like that, Haruno? It disturbs me a bit being in the dark about what's happening to your dangerous head. I unconsciously grabbed my can of MAXX COFFE a little stronger, not being used to such a look in her. It wasn't apathetic or experienced, as I came to see her on some occasions, but something much more deeply frightening. That fixed look frightened me.

... She won't kill me, will she? But I haven't done anything yet!.

"Oh... I understand... So I mean nothing to you, Hikigaya-kun..." Terrifying! You just said such normal words in a downright scary tone! Were you a serial killer all this time and want me to be your new rug?! Why didn't you say it earlier, woman?! I'd have perfectly helped you kill those damn raijuus who try to copy Hayama!.

But of course, in the end I'd have betrayed you with the police and I'd enjoy my quiet days in prison, where I wouldn't work, while I see you in misery. I'd sink all the Yukinoshita into the most despicable shame!.

...

...

But rest easy, I have no grudges against any of you. Not a bit.

…

Hm. I guess I need to calm down a bit, so I'll have to drink from your ambrosia, MAXX COFEE. I promise to taste every glorious moment with love, my faithful companion. You're the only one who'll never betray me with your unconditional love and sugar excess. You'll probably give me diabetes in the future, but I'll never blame you. I wouldn't be worthy to savor you if I did.

"Hikigaya-kun." Scary! Haruno, you're too close! I can smell your perfume and I HATE THAT! For your fault I can't smell the red wine that our savior shared with his apostles in that sacred last supper! None of the other mortals is capable of appreciating its magnificence, which is the true essence of the Holy Grail! The Masters and Servants didn't want the Holy Grail for their wishes, but for the celestial liquid inside them!.

"Hikigaya-kun, please stop screaming nonsense about that unhealthy drink. It's disgusting and rude" You're rude, woman! How can you not appreciate the divine gift?! Also, you can call me nasty all you want, but I won't allow you to say that while I talk about MAXX COFEE and its glorious but denied truths! Repent!.

"I won't do it." Shit! Is her an Academy City ESPer that has come to make my life hell?! Why can't they be Haruhi Suzumiya's ESPer?! Those are much more harmless! I'd even agree to live with a bastard like Koizumi!... Now that I think about it, maybe Hayama is actually a bastard version of Koizuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Argghhhhhhhh!.

BUT WHAT SHIT IS THIS?!.

"This is fate, Hikigaya-kun." Shit, woman! Stop going into my head or else I'll think about your father doing a Fortnite dance, that shit is even more cancerous than cancer itself! Better yet: I'll be imagining you being raped by disgusting men! "Well ... If they've Hikigaya-kun's face...".

... How scary.

Yukinoshita Haruno's face was perfect in the most literal sense of the word. Regardless of my personal thoughts that I have and had towards them, I can't deny that the two daughters are infinitely beautiful to a point frankly absurd. Well, at least the face. The rest belongs to the genetics...

Yukinoshita Yukino wasn't blessed by the genetics, of course. She's flatter than a board and her attitude is quite repellent. Sometimes I feel like telling her all this in her face while I have the fantasy that she'll collapse like the little girl she is.

...

But it will not happen because I don't care about the Yukinoshita family. That is sure.

"Hikigaya-kun, I'm beginning to think you have something wrong in your head".

"That's rude. Why do you think that?".

"Who knows...? ... Maybe it has to do with the position we're in and you don't even pay attention to me?".

Oh, right ... Haruno is astride me, pressing my sacred special thing from top to bottom...

...

...

...

"I really don't feel anything..." It was the pure truth. I didn't react in any way despite the sensuality of the act and the fact that Haruno did precisely that, despite having one of the most disgusting interiors, its exterior is even hypnotic.

"Tch." That's not the answer she seemed to expect, judging from her expression. But I ignored this pointless situation and concentrated on something much more important...

...MY GLORIOUS AND SACRED COFFEE MAXX WAS SENT TO FLY AND LOSING ITSELF ON THE GROOOOOOOOOOOOUND!.

"Hikigaya-kun, is that insane coffee more interesting than me?".

"OF COURSE!" I don't longer have to question why my thoughts escape me when I think of MAXX COFEE. IT'S ONLY BECAUSE ITS DIVINITY OVERCOMES ME! I can't help but want to announce his grandeur to the heavens as a faithful believer! Forget about Christianity! Now MAXXism in the world will reign! As your High Priest, I'll make sure to preach until the end of my days! It's a promise!.

-Hikigaya-kun...**I'Ll mAkE yOu MiNEeE!.**

...

...

...

...

...

When the dirty pagans finally meet the true lord of heaven, I'll rise like the one who changed the world towards the true path! I'll unite the world in a perfect utopia! IT'S A PROMISE!.

"**StOp iGnOrInG mE!".**

"Haruno... Nobody loves the yanderes out of fiction. So leave your performance for your poor and future traumatized boyfriend. I don't want to imagine all the fetishes that you will apply to him".

"**ARRGGGHHHHHHHH!".**

"Oh shit!".

"STOP, HARUNO!".

Just when I thought Haruno was going to rape me in the middle of school, I'm lucky that Hiratsuka-sensei appears to stop this aberration against nature. Really, thank you sensei! Now, I have more reasons to be your future husband!.

With a speed worthy of a character in a shonen manga, such as One-Punch Man's Sonic Sound Velocity, Sensei appeared behind Haruno and with a unreal bestiality, expected from woman that would defend me from the entire world if necessary, she threw her backwards as if this was a wrestling anime!.

Haruno screamed, although I don't know if it was from fear, pain or pure annoyance. I thought she could stay there quietly, but in a shocking turn of events, Mila Caras Haruno rises up eager to claim the juicy reward that I totally don't know! She launches towards the Shounen Women, but...!

_**~PAMM~**_

**Oh yeah! She ends up giving her a punch right in the stomach! CAN THOUSAND-FACES HARUNO WILL RISE UP AND CONTINUE CLAIMING THAT PRIZE THAT I DON'T KNOW IF IT EXISTS?!.**

"STOP SAYING THAT STUPID AND GET OUT OF HERE! IN ADDITION, HOW DID YOU CALL ME?!".

"***Wild Hachiman has fled the fight using Mal Veloz of Devil Survivor 2 while making the flat face of Yazuri Sichika*".**

"BASTARD! DON'T MIX THINGS THAT DON'T HAVE TO DO WITH EACH OTHER! AND TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY, GODDAMMIT!".

Of course, I didn't listen to Sensei in the slightest.

* * *

_**Now a few words from the Editor of this chapter.**_

_A Latinomerican Guy: Hi guys! I am the editor and, please be patient with me and with my shitty grammar on this long trip. And please point out the errors that you find in the translations, they will be really useful to me in the following chapters! (If Genesis-sama doesn't get bored in the way)._

**Next Update: July 20.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the positive reception! Yes, of course, compared to other stories of this fandom, my reception is rather decent, but for me, an Argentine, who is used to receiving between 4 to 5 favorites and follow-ups per chapter, is too much!**_

_**Again, thank you very much!**_

_**Now, I think I should clarify something about the "madness" of this story. This started as an absurd comedy during the first 4 chapters, where I was not clear about the direction of it at 100% and I let "carry my imagination". The beginning will be a comedy with a touch of drama from time to time and then move to the "serious part".**_

_**Of course, that does not mean that the comedy is gone, but it will stop being so frequent. Those who dislike my crude attempt at comedy, patience, that eventually improves.**_

_**Unless I should clarify something else, this should be my last author's note.**_

_**Translation of: Autoconvencimiento.**_

_**Original Author: TheGenesis.**_

_**Editor: A Latinomerican Guy.**_

* * *

**Self-convincing**

**Chapter 2: Hayama Hayato is annoying, as always**

* * *

**[Part 1]**

Hikigaya Hachiman was indifferent to almost everything. He didn't have any reason to worry about the world outside of him in the slightest. The only thing that concerned him was everything about himself and how it affected him. Nothing else mattered...

... But of course that doesn't include you, my precious MAXX coffee! I'LL DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU, MY PRECIOUS GUARDIAN ANGEL, WHO HAS TAKEN CARE OF ME WITHOUT WAITING ANYTHING IN EXCHANGE, AS THE ACTIONS OF A SUPERIOR BEING SHOULD BE! HIDEO NAKAJIMA IS THE TRUE, NEW GOD OF THIS WORLD! THAT'S AN IRREVOCABLE AND ABSOLUTE TRUTH!

"Mommy, what is that man saying?"

"Don't look at him, son. He's just a crazy brat saying stupid things."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"¡ARCHKK!"

This two-bit lady who doesn't understand the true value of MAXX coffee has dared to insult him? Blasphemy! I won't let you oppose my new and true god! ALLAH TO HIDEO NAKAJIMA, BITCH! SOAR IT AND EDUCATE YOUR SON TO FOLLOW THE TRUE WAY IF YOU WANT HUMANITY TO BE SAVED!

"M-mom, is h-he okay? He says a lot of weird things about that nasty drink."

...

...

...

"I see ... So there's no way to guide you to the true path..."

Ahh~

And I'd high hopes to, at least, being able to save a person... I guess you can't save everyone.

My ideal is impossible, just like Emiya Shirou's...

Ugh.

I share something with an eroge protagonist.

"Sir? Are you okay? You're acting really strange. Did I hurt you?"

Ahh~

What a sweet innocent and good-hearted creature. Children, even with all the evils they do, can become the purest and sweetest human beings in the world. Look at him, feeling guilty for something that isn't his fault and ready to cry. Don't feel bad, boy. Everything, ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING! It's your mother's fault because she didn't educate you correctly.

But I must not tell him that. This kid doesn't deserve to live with such a cruel truth!. Whatever happens, I'll protect his innocence!

"Listen to me, boy." I crouched down to his height and grabbed his left shoulder."There'll be moments when your ideals will be impossible to fulfill, and with moments I mean always. You must realize it before it's too late, like me..."

"... I don't understand." The child tilted his head. Shit, my Onii-chan senses are activating! This unknown child can't be this cute!

"Let's see...Do you like heroes?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok… and is there one that you like above all?"

"Izuku!"

Boku no Hero Academia, huh...

God, time really goes fast.

"Well... You know that Izuku wants to be able to save everyone like All Might, right?" The boy again nodded in that pure way. Stop, please, you're taking me to the dark side!"But All Might told him that even he, as a Symbol of Peace, is unable to save them all." This beautiful child nodded again, this time more slowly. It seems that it hurts him to recognize that hard truth... That or simply he hasn't reached that part, but it's better if we stay with the first option!"I know another hero who, even knowing that, chose foolishly to save them all, without distinction, even though that was bad."

"Is it wrong to want to save others?" I have a bad feeling of where this conversation/education class is going, for some unknown reason, but I'm going to ignore it, in favor of giving him a good moral lesson.

"It isn't bad to want to save others, but being so engaged in it isn't good _either_. We must accept the impossibles, that ends up being ideals as a general rule. In Manga, people usually face these adversities by pure will, but in this world it's impossible to exist a true vigilante hero..." I hesitated a bit to say the last words, but if I want him to take my words seriously, I must be a little cruel."Unfortunately, there isn't such person, because we simply don't want to be one."

"...Don't want to be one..."

**¡!**

My raijuu senses are being activated for some reason! Shit, is Hayama in this store?! That isn't good! I won't be able to tolerate his light in this body, made of darkness! I must g-

**¡KNACK!**

"Stop harassing my son, you sick moron!" In an incredible, although late turn of events. This pure child's mother hit me with a... mop?... Even I can't find any sense in that, when there's a policeman outside this store.

"Let's go, Ryota! Forget everything that this guy told you!" And so, that unnecessarily cruel woman left the store with a son who didn't stop giving me a look of... determination?.

…

That's strange.

…

That's _really _strange.

...

Whatever.

Somehow, I still believe that there's something wrong behind this conversation.

Meh, it's probably nothing.

"Hello there, Hikitani-kun"

Oh no...

**[Part 2]**

For some frankly absurd reasons that I don't even understand, and a special feeling to get out of that store, somehow I decided to follow Hayama Hayato, a guy totally opposite to me, to a coffee shop in this vast shopping center. He never spoke to me except to indicate the way, something I've to thank him. I don't like Hayama, but being able to know what I like gives him some points in my book.

...That sounded wrong.

_Really _wrong, in fact.

On our way to the cafeteria, worthy of a 5-star raijuu award, several people looked at me. Wait, let me rephrase that: They looked at the almighty Hayama _motherfucker_ Hayato, who gave them a typical sweet smile which, without much trouble, could fool almost every average female in this _outrageous_ world. They didn't give me a glance, except for one who asked her friend how it was possible that a ¨creep¨ like me was walking with someone as ¨cool¨ like him.

And no, I didn't change the words. They said that in Chiba. Damned globalization. You've spread that cringe-inducing language mix from the internet as if it were air. Don't you know how much this hurts to the poor people like me that have to listen to them, and endure the urge to pound them against a wall?

…Two in a row, huh. Today is my day. I'm sure about that.

Finally, we arrived and "luckily" sat outside, in some special chairs and tables glued to the wall. That's nice, because I don't want to go anywhere remotely intimate with Hayama _bastard_ Hayato and make them believe that we're, even a little bit, close, and that would be bad, because it would give to these hormonal teenagers a front-row seat to the great show of me being uncomfortable.

... Wait, Isn't this also a part of the cafeteria? Then I really seem to be close to Hayama dogg-

Ah, damn it!

It's really difficult to invent a catchy-offensive nickname for him, and embarrassing myself in my English knowledge more than I have already done it isn't in my to-do list! The point here is that I lose anyway, but with this I lose even more, so I want to get inside.

But of course, I'm not going to say that to Hayama. I don't want him to make strange ideas.

Ahh~~

I guess you have to suffer, Hikkifroggy-kun. Why did you expect something different?

The waitress came too fast for my taste and stayed enthralled with Hayama in the whole ordeal. Tch! God, doesn't any woman here know how to control their desires?! Then they dare to say that men are perverts who only think about tits and cunts? What a shit! The true nymphos are them! They just don't want to admit it!

...

... Hmm. What a curious experience. The waitress now has a murderous look, and she's fixed at me. Truly curious.

"It seems that you have offended her, Hikitani-kun."

"Eh? What do you mean by that, Hayaman?"

"You've whispered a little _loudly_ and... How did you call me?"

"What? Oh yeah! Hayaman! Well, you see, you have called me Hikitani-kun for so long that I thought it would be good to give you a nickname too! My other options are Hayatan, Hayamin, Hayayaman and my favorite, Hayaochinchi!"

I could not help laughing with the last one, it's my masterpiece by difference.

"What do you think?"

"...Go to hell..."

Scary! Hayaochinchi has left his outstanding act behind and is watching me with undisguised disgust! Ahh~, what a delight! You should stop wearing a mask with me, you know, because when you take it off, you become tolerable! Come on, entertain your main character, you secondary character scum!

"It seems that you have really gotten completely into your 'character'." Shit, it seems like I said that out loud again, huh? Wow. I thought that only happened with MAXX coffee, but it seems that, just like my character, my thoughts evolved to such an extent that I can't keep them anymore. They want to share their wisdom with other mortals.

"They want to give us a mortal suffering."

"Tch ... You really love to underestimate my words."

"And you overestimate them. A lot."

"Between our opinions, I really value the right one."

"You're too annoying, Hikki~. Much more than before..."

"... Don't call me like that. Never. Again."

"¡!"

This bastard... How dare you to call me like that? YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT! NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT! NOT HIM, NOR THAT FRIGID BITCH MIURA AND, MUCH LESS, THAT ANNOYING PINKY! How did it occur to her to call me like that to begin with?! I never liked it from the beginning and it made me think that Yuigahama Yui had a serious mental problem! EVEN IF IT MADE ME FEEL GOOD, SHE DIDN'T HAVE THE RIGHT! GODDAMMIT!

...

...

…

But in the end it doesn't matter, because I don't feel anything towards her. I'm not affected. Not a single bit. My world revolves around me, then me, followed by me and my person. Everything else is irrelevant and meaningless. Without exception. I am a rock and the rocks are so hard, that normal people can never break them. They may scratch them, but that's insignificant.

Do you understand that, Hayama? Surely I let my thoughts escape again, if the reaction around me is a sign of it, so you should stop looking at me like that, which is downright unsettling. Nothing affects me and nothing will never do, a truth that people should understand.

Do you imply that I'm saying this so many times, just to convince myself? It's stupid! Why should I convince myself of reality?!

... Yeah, that face! You finally listened to me and acted as usual, Hayama Hayato! You realized the truth that sadly my little sister has denied, despite my words!. I'm sorry Komachi-chan, but this fake little prince has outdone you in at least one of a thousand things! I hope you could forgive me!

... Although I don't care what you think, by the way. I don't know why I've said that.

"Hikigaya..."

"What?"

"You... What do you think about Yukinoshita-san?"

...

"…Then?"

"... Which one?"

"The younger one"

"... ***guh***"

"..."

"...***¡Gug!* *¡mhpf!*** fucking frig- ***¡Gug!* *¡mhpf!***"

"..."

"... Nothing special."

"Hikigaya, I just heard you mutter unholy things about what you plan to do to her."

"What the fuck do you think I am? A rapist?"

"A sexual one? No. Of human rights?... Maybe."

"I appreciate honesty, thank you very much."

Hayama Hayato is someone I could never get along with, no matter how hard I try. We are literally opposed in every sense of the word, be it in our problems, world visions and goals. He is condemned to suffer for the expectations of others, while that eludes me. While I have given up on finding happiness in relationships with other human beings, Hayama embraces that disease with fervor, ignoring my disgusted look. While the ultimate goal of Hikigaya Hachiman is to separate himself from the rest of the stagnant, secondary role mortals and belittle them from a corner, Hayama Hayato will sink deep into their lives and try to give them a meaning, whenever is possible, trying to make them into main characters. And if it doesn't, at least it will create the illusion that they are part of something bigger.

... I hate this guy and this guy hates me: It's simple. There aren't complex reasons behind this, beyond a clash of ideologies that make us angry. None of us can accept the other one, no matter how hard we try. It's a sacred simplicity.

Even if I hate him... at least I can respect him enough to accept his point of view, which translates into not trying to change it.

If only Mr. Perfect aka McPrince would give me the same courtesy, I could be happy with my current life to a lesser degree.

That's how unfair life is, Hachiman. But wasn't that to be expected?

"Hikigaya, please answer me with sincerity. What do you feel about Yukinoshita-san?"

...Again?

"..."

"Nothing..."

"Please don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

What the hell is up with you?

"Hikigaya."

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT LYING, DAMMIT!"

Why does Hayama insist so much on this shit? My feelings towards Yukinoshita Yukino are nonexistent. Of course I'm not thinking of hundreds of insults about her flat chest every night. I also don't wish in silence that her family would be discovered in their illicit acts and rot in jail. I can't imagine how life would be like if suddenly some guy that we're going to call, em, Eyefishyman, suddenly appeared from nowhere to kill her and give her body to deplorable vagabonds who will not have scruples and have fun with her.

It would be a terrible scandal that would make Haruno afraid of Ha-Eyefishyman and force her to stop harassing me because of the danger she runs. Danger of going out, of course, or what else could it be? One day, suddenly, Hachiman will appear in the Sobu school with the outraged and decomposed body of Yukinoshita Yukino raised in a wheelbarrow full of cow dung.

People would be horrified. Her only friend would vomit of disgust, drowning in the process and having a stupid dead, worthy of the queen of stupid bitches.

And in the end, a certain honor and role model student that should be praised along with some miraculous drink, worthy of worldwide recognition for being the ideal drink (MAXX COFFEE?! WHERE?!) would laugh beautifully , seeing that the prophecies of the Lord and the ALMIGHTY GOD HIDEO BIG-PENIS NAKAJIMA, THE ONE WHO HAS COME TO SAVE THIS CORRUPT AND DEPLORABLE WORLD, have been fulfilled.

"... It's much worse than I imagine it..."

"What are you trying to say? Obviously I'm fine. I do not care about anything that happens to Yukinoshita BITCH Yukino"

"You just called her bitch."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. And you didn't bother to mumble under your breath. You _shouted_ it. That mom over there is looking at you, and she isn't happy."

"Seriously? Well, tell her, cordially, that I don't give a shit and that she should rot in the ground with her slutty lineage!"

-How can I say that to someone cordially? Don't ask impossible tasks.

"My apologies. It was a mistake to overestimate your abilities. You aren't the king of the fakes, but an average fake. Now I can't look at you in the same way."

"Was that your best insult? They're getting older along with you"

"I suppose you're right, after all, you've gained access to the power of the McPrince™, a terrifying power that gives you the right to rule over women."

"... I admit that was pretty ingenious."

"Right? Then will you finally accept my greatness and stop opposing me?"

"No way. In fact, now I have more reasons to face you, Villan-Four."

"...Did you just insinuate that I'm a fourth-category villain?"

"No... I wasn't implying it."

"I hate you very much, Hayamon. Your statistics and description are identical to my Pokedex."

"Likewise, ITgaya. Your ugliness is frankly mortifying, but I know that you are pure love inside and you would be willing to save a child by making his bicycle fly to the moon if the occasion arose."

"...Did you really just compare me with ET?"

"That was wrong?"

"A little, but coming from you, we should celebrate it in a big way, I suppose."

"Ha... So it's like that, huh?. I will keep it in mind to improve myself."

"Yes, you should..."

"Yes ... But precisely your screams and blasphemies against Yukinoshita-san have shown me one thing."

"Seriously? And what could that be?"

"Hikigaya... You're just convincing yourself when you say you have no feelings."

"..."

"I know you're denying it in your mind while insulting all my ancestry in the process, but it's an absolute truth. You're hurt because Yukinoshita-san used you in the worst way and then dismissed you at the moment when you weren't useful anymore. In fact, the phrase 'You are angry' is a gross and a stupid underestimation. You are angry and I don't know how you've been able to not commit an insanity. You probably have a very good self-control."

"..."

"You're angry with Yui too, right? Even if it isn't to the same degree, you feel angry with her for choosing Yukinoshita-san over you. You hate it, but you're also sad about how things ended. You even seem to feel bad for Isshiki-san's rejection, probably because you also got attached to her. You are suffering inside. So much so that I'm afraid that one day you'll lose control and kill someone... like now."

"..."

"Is that why you created this character? To deceive the world, making him believe that you don't care about his rejection? Or do you want to convince yourself, not wanting to think that you were so weak to let girls enter your life? Are you afraid to show that you care? Or maybe ... Are you afraid to admit that what you once wanted wasn't what you were looking for? That wasn't as genuine as you thought."

"..."

"Even if you do not believe it, there're people who are worried about you. Much more than you may be thinking. Your sister is sometimes a sea of tears and I have to comfort her. And yes, I am close to your Komachi-san, something you would know if you had not throw her away from your life. We also got together with Isshiki-san and the rest of the group. We are all concerned about her, and by extension for many, about you."

"..."

"So tell me at once: What drives you to act in this stupid and deceptive way? The Hikigaya that I met for the first time hated deceitfulness more than anything else."

"..."

"..."

"...I was wrong from the beginning"

"Eh?"

" I always believed that in order to obtain the genuine, I needed human contact. That it wasn't valid unless there was someone else to affirm that what we had was truly my ideal. It didn't have to be beautiful, given that many human relationships aren't beautiful, but ... I wanted to believe that something beautiful was waiting, behind everything."

"..."

"I…just wanted to be able to 'fly' again. To have a 'good' ending"

"…"

"But in the end, that was a silly dream of a guy that didn't change despite always affirming it. For a few seconds I became bitter and fell into despair, believing that my only way out was to jump from a skyscraper."

"..."

"But ... in the end I got my answer. And in this response it isn't necessary to despise deceit. If it serves my purpose, cheating is a perfectly valid option. That shitty old man always had the answer i was looking for, and _even_ tried to impart it to me, but I was a stupid brat and I never listened to him."

"... And what was the answer?" Hayama Hayato asked with a touch of concern that I surely imagined. I no longer had any interest in him, so I got up and started walking listlessly towards my house. He didn't stop me and didn't demand an answer, but I respect him enough to don't be so cruel and leave him with the intrigue. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye before giving him a wisdom lesson.

"If the world rejects you, then your only alternative is to reject the world. To reach the genuine enough just don't betray yourself and not let outside opinions influence you." I said hoping that, in some miraculous way, he could be able to capture the true beauty in those words.

Sadly, judging from his expression, he didn't. What a pity for him. With nothing else to do, I moved indifferently towards my house when I remembered something important.

Didn't that bitch waitress just arrive when I was leaving?

"GODDAMN BITCH!" The expression she gave me was worth every second of the nearby ladies' angry looks.

Ahh~ It feels good to give a just retribution to who deserves it

.

**[Part 3]**

**.**

While I was passing through a park, a few minutes after my disastrous meeting with Hayaochinchi, something happened...

"Hey, are you all right?"

Something _really_ bad happened...

"I-I think so."

"Excellent! Then I managed to do a good deed!"

"E-eh?"

"Yes, you see, I have decided that from today I'll do a good deed every day until I'm big enough to start doing more things."

"I don't understand. Why would you do something like that? It doesn't benefit you in any way."

"Well ... I have a dream and to do so I must become stronger and more recognized."

"Ehhhh ~~~? And what is that dream?"

"To be a hero, of course!"

"A hero? But that's impossible! My daddy says there're no heroes!"

"Yes, you're right. Heroes don't exist, but someone very wise told me that heroes don't exist because people don't try hard enough and see it as useless! But I'll be the exception! I'll become a great hero!"

"... I do not understand very well what you said, but it sounds great! Umu! Very cool!"

A boy and a girl talking about heroes...

A boy that I spoke to an hour ago about something very valuable in life and now, he wants to be a hero in real life.

A pretty girl for her age and who already has a almost-B-cup chest, even though she seems to be only nine years old at the most.

The girl is excited with the boy.

The boy acts selflessly and has a goal in life too big for his own good.

The girl'll be a beauty of big breasts in the near future.

The boy seems from a dense class in those things.

These are the MC and the waifu of a ecchi, harem and action story.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**FUCK! I JUST CREATED A STANDARD MC WHO LOOKS LIKE TOUMA AND SHIROU!**

* * *

_**Now the words of my Editor that if they say what I believe, I will blush.**_

A Latinomerican Guy: I hope everyone is enjoying this great story! I'll continue to do my best to bring you the best translation! So support Genesis so that he'll have enough morale to keep writing!

Jokes aside, I'd like if you all told me what mistakes I have made in the translation, to take them into account in the next chapter!

PD: Please give moral to Genesis with a review and a follow. He needs it.

_**T-That's not true, baka!**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**O-Oh, I forgot...**_

_**Next Update: July 31.**_


End file.
